Hinata The Rokudaime
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: After so many years of rejection by her love, the new Hokage Hinata Hyuga decides to get him to love her. But when that fails as well, Naruto Uzumaki learns that saying no to higher power isn't always the best idea. Contains rape! Don't like, don't read. I do not own Naruto.
1. The Queen and Her Stud

**Sup guys! New story for ya. Read and review and stay tuned. Well, ENJOY!**

It was a very beautiful day in Konohagakure, also known as the Leaf Village. The green grass was finally returning after a long and harsh winter and spring brought about joy in the people. The sun shined down upon the village, its gleam poking through windows like the massive intruder it was. And a certain Hyuga woman couldnt have been happier.

Within the building of the Hokage tower, there was a very beautiful lavender eyed kunoichi who had just arrived into her office, the Hokage's office. She was extremely beautiful, her dark bluish hair permed to the sides of her face, her bangs covering her beautiful forehead, her full lips curling into a smile. She walked over to her desk, her firm legs stretching as she did so. She sat into her seat behind her desk, her bust bouncing slightly, bust that were rivalled to the previous Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Thats right. It was our favorite Hyuga. Its Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata sat down, her firm ass landing into the seat. She smiled at her depletion of paperwork and her lack of customers. She arrived like this everyday, 2 hours before anyone in the Leaf awoke for duty. It was always marvelled at how she could beat the Anbu to their jobs. She smiled and sat back, overlooking her day today, an everyday thing for the fine ass Hokage.

"Did I get the mission statement from Konohamaru yesterday?" She questioned, twiddling her fingers. That was the only thing that had happened as of yesterday, seeing as though peace reigned supreme throughout the shinobi nations. After dismissing the thought, she smiled, happy that she would get a break tonight. The Leaf Kunoichi Four had a meeting tonight, so she had to meet up. The Kunoichi Four consisted of her, Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten. They kinda made a name for themselves.

They were going to the new resturant that was set up in Konoha, Teuchi and Ayame's Ramen and More!© It was set up by her herself, her reaon being that she really liked the two. They had kept many people fed during hard times, even without charge. They also agreed to make cinnamon rolls the house special for their beautiful Hokage, so she really liked it. But the main reason that she chose to make the ramen booth bigger was because of one man...Naruto Uzumaki.

Yep, Hinata still and always will have a thing for her longtime blonde crush. She couldnt help but to lightly rub her legs together at the mention of her blonde lover. He was now the highest ranking shinobi and Anbu, even surpassing her! His hair had grown longer, much longer, touching the top of his spine. After surviving the war and killing Sasuke Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, Naruto gained more fame than any ninja ever, even more than Madara and Hashirama! Hinata was so happy. She was finally gonna be recongnized by Naruto, and he was gonna love her and her him.

But fate wasnt always promising. In fact, fate was a bitch that wanted the Hyuga to suffer. A bitch that stole her man. Naruto and her dated for a while, but the damn council had to suggest her for the Hokage spot, saying how heroic she was in fighting the Ten-tails. After Tsunade suggested Naruto to the Fire Daimyo, the council turned traitor, saying how the war was for the "ungrateful brat" and that he still disobeyed, choosing to further endanger the world by joining when he couldve gotten caught and had the Kyuubi extracted. Hinata stormed in, anger taking over as she cursed the council out for their blasphemy unto Naruto, only to be told that she would be the next Hokage, much to her and the villages anger.

When Naruto heard he was distraught. He didnt speak to anyone. Not even her and Tsunade or Sakura and Konohamaru. He just trained 24/7, going to desolate areas from the village and completely destroying his surroundings. She and the village watched as he turned to the form of the Kyuubi, using its body and hurling Tailed Beast Balls into the atmosphere, making many trees uproot from the force of the large chakara. When she was crowned Hokage, her first act was to assign Naruto to head Anbu Black Ops, only for him to decline and be a root member instead, handing his job to Kakashi. She agreed, thinking that they would be close to each other, yet he always accepted missions away from her, almost as if he was avoiding her.

Hinata had became so sad at her and Naruto's decline in friendship. She cried herself to sleep some nights, her thoughts of her lost blonde love almost driving her to depressions. She even contemplated on making him her personal Anbu guard, only to think against it as she had Iwa Anbu guarding her, proof that the Shinobi Alliance rang strong. She sighed. Damn. Just when she really began to explore her sexuality. Naruto was so damn fine! All she had was her fingers and thoughts of Naruto to satisfy her needs. She was still a virgin, though a good rub on her wetness always got her off.

She sighed as she sensed that the Anbu had arrived. They appeared at her window, one Ox and one Snake. She smiled at them.

"Hello Ox, Snake. Have you two..by any chance seen Fox?" She asked sheepishly, asking if they had seen Naruto, as the fox was his mask.

The larger of the two, Ox, stepped up to his employer. "Yes Hokage-sama. He was last seen in the forest, working off duty. He was relieved of duty today and is training." Ox spoke. Hinata quirked up at the information. She smiled brightly, knowing that she could finally conversate with her blonde crush. She nodded and got up, her chair pushing off of her plump ass as she walked around the desk, her lavender robe with the kanji for "Rokudaime" hugged tightely on her waist and breast, making both Ox and Snake blush at the beautiful leader of Konoha.

Hinata gave the two a blushing smile and left the office, literally racing down the stairs in order to get to Naruto quickly. She jumped down the last ten steps, running out of the building, startling her Moegi, her assistant. "Sorry Mo-Mo!" Hinata yelled back. Moegi gave a questioning look, only to shrug it off. Maybe she'd go and talk to Hanabi, the Hyuuga clan head and her best friend. She didnt know how long Hinata would be out.

Hinata dashed through the village, her Byakugan active as she searched for a certain overflow of chakara in a persons body. She smiled and waved at the people of the village as she dashed, intent on seeing her crush. As she neared the training grounds, she saw Naruto's chakara. Large amounts of it flooded out any others as she basked in his chakara flow, wanting nothing but to just hold her lover. She almost didnt register that she was running a bit too fast towards him, her heels digging into the ground as she slowed to a stop. She deactivated her kekkei-genkai, her eyes returning to normal.

She surveyed her surroundings. She saw the lush trees and the lush green grass. She walked forward towards the epicenter of the forest, smiling as a certain smell graced her nose...the smell of a working Naruto. She smiled immensely when she saw her object of affection. Naruto was glistening in sweat, his mesh shirt sticking to his slick and extremely toned body snuggly as he practiced his extremely skilled taijutsu. His orange and black pants flittered in the wind as he threw punches and kick, his toned arms developing a "flex" in muscularity as he preformed. Hinata blushed as very naughty and dirty thoughts crossed her mind. She thought things of her and a naked Naruto that even Jaraiya himself would die from(kami rest his soul)...literally.

Naruto must have sensed the increase in temperature around him, because he turned around fast, hair whipping his face as he gave his emotionless and(to Hinata and half the village) cute face, looking confused that Hinata would approach him. He straightened up immediately, turning his body, giving her his full attention.

"Hokage-sama, what a surprise." He spoke, his now deep voice soothing Hinata's nervousness, while also raising it. Hinata kinda got sad at the fact that Naruto called her her occupation and not her name. She smiled anyway, her heart fluttering. It was really hard to look him into his beautiful eyes, seeing as though his beautiful abs and pecs made her eyes wander southward. She looked up, only to see Naruto blush at her eyes sight. She smiled at the cute blush.

"H-hello Naruto-kun. Please, dont call me Hokage-sama." She said, mentally cursing at her stutter. She quickly lit up when Naruto smiled at her.

"Yes Hok-Hinata-sama. Is there anything I can...do you for?" Naruto asked, his chest rising and falling as he breathed hard from fatigue, his chests movement making Hinata get a little wet between her legs. She bit her bottom lip and squished her sexy, thick thighs together, her canines biting into her lower lip slightly.

Now Naruto may have been a virgin and an Anbu for the Leaf, but he had to admit; his Hokage was fucking hott! When he saw her display of sexiness(though he didnt know what caused it), Naruto blushed heavily, his body unknowingly releasing the foxes pheromones, the sweet scent hitting Hinata in the nose as she forgot her own dilemma, only looking at the way he blushed at her sexy act. She quirked up in surprise.

"Naruto, tonight I am going out with the girls and the Iwa Anbu are returning home for the first week of spring. With that being said, seeing as if you're off of work and all..." Hinata stopped, poking her index fingers together, a very cute habit of hers that made Naruto blush.

"You want me to come with you?" Naruto asked, slightlysuprised.

Hinata's inner perv came out at the question. 'Naruto-kun just asked to cum with me! If only he knew...' Hinata straightened back up and looked into his blue eyes. "I mean, if you're not busy and all. We hardly get to see each other anymore. Its sorta like we've been avoiding each other."

Naruto thought for a moment, blushing as Hinata's eyes were glued to his chest. "Were are we going?"

Hinata quirked up, her Hokage robe tightening around her figure as her chest jutted out. "The new restaurant that Teuchi and Ayame have. Its five stars." Hinata said happily, happy to give Naruto a reason to hang out with her, even if it is with the other girls.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "Okay, I'll be there. After 6:00?"

"After 6:00." Hinata said happily, trying not to cry. Naruto nodded and Hinata walked away instead of shunshining, purposefully showing off her amazing ass within her robe. She heard Naruto's breathe hitch, meaning he was watching. After she was sure that he turned around, she shunshined away to her house.

Once home, Hinata jumped up and down, happy as a Hokage could be. "He said yes!" She danced around in her abandoned mansion, careful to avoid knocking over any lamps or vases. Then a thought hit her. A very...sexual thought. "Naruto-kun is coming to eat out. He might..." She took off running, trying to gather her best clothes for tonight, as well as trying to tidy up her already clean house. She could actually lose her virginity tonight if she played her cards right. She had never made him blush before, meaning that she had a chance to actually...seduce him, maybe? She didn't know for sure, but she was sure as hell going to find out.

"Tonight I'm gonna do it. I've waited for him long enough. No more waiting around. Naruto-kun is mine, even if he doesn't want it." Hinata said innocently, stripping her clothes for a shower to prepare to get ready, hours before the event.

**What did ya think? Let me know guys!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Wont Take No For An Answer!

**Hiya Guys! Its me! I know some of yall tripping right now about my abscence, but believe me, I'll have plenty of time to update more during college, which I wont get to if I dont pass these classes so, yeah! Please read and review. ENJOY!**

It had been three hours since Naruto had agreed to go on a date with Hinata. And she couldnt believe what had happened. She was smiling and giddy like she neverdobeen before. She wanted to make sure her body was perfect. Absolute in a sense.

After her two hour shower Hinata had taken to wrapping herself in two towels, one on her head and another on her thick waist. She was rubbing her irritated throat while smiling and grimacing, having bruised it while singing happily in the shower. She smiled as she walked to her room, grabbing the things that she was gonna need to become a goddess in Naruto's eyes tonight:hairbrush, lipstick, shaving kit, make-up kit, nail polish, mirror, etc. She was gonna look absolutely perfect tonight.

"Ill be the best in Naruto's sight, BELIEVE IT!" She shouted happily, using 4 more hours to pluck and apply and polish and grope, getting her body nice and tender and fresh, knowing that this was probably the only time she would have this opportunity to get Naruto to be with her, even if it was a friendly date between friends. And she was gonna do everything and anything in her power to make Naruto happy, just in case she never got it again.

Standing away from her mirror, Hinata went over her figure with her eyes. She didnt see one blimish on her body. Her skin was practically flawless! She would have to use her curvy figure to her advantage. The thought of wearing a dress that she had in her closet crossed her mind for a split second. "No! This is Naruto were talking about. I cant just put on anything to go and date him in!" She spoke, quickly running to her nightstand to pick up her unread mail. She searched for a minute before coming across a mail-order catalog of dresses and clothing at an expensive boutique. "Perfect!" She spoke as she picked up a phone and dialed the tailor, finding a dress that she liked, and that she was sure Naruto would like as well. The dress was designed by the most famous of designers from The Land of Silken Treasures.

After a conversation that lasted about five minutes, Hinata put on her matching pair of orange panties and bra, relishing in her loves favorite color. She put everything back into place as she waited for her dress to arrive. She would have her Naruto-kun tonight. She would not die knowing that she never even once got to at least feel him up. Today was her day.

*Knock knock*

Hinata jumped from her bed when she heard the knocking at her mansion door. She shunshined to the door in a split second, opening it happily! In the doorway, carrying her dress, was Kiba Inuzuka, one of Hinata's best friends. He was standing there, mouth agape at her underwear clad form. A small trickle of blood ran from his nose before he covered it up with his hand. The other hand stretched out to hand Hinata her dress. "This is for you Hinata-sama." Kiba spoke from behind his hand.

Hinata blushed before grabbing her dress from her friend. "Thank you Kiba! Wow, they sure deliver fast. Ill have to order from them more often. How is Akamaru today?" She spoke to her blushing friend.

"Doing well ma'am. He had pups the other day." Kiba spoke, his blush remaining.

Hinata smiled. "Well isnt that wonderful! Ill remember to come by and see them. Here you go!" She spoke, handing Kiba some money.

Kiba nodded and left, mumbling about a stupid dobe that didnt realize what he missed. As he left, Hinata closed the door and smiled at her dress. She was gonna look good tonight. And only for her crush. Only for him...

_Flashback_

_Hinata fumed at the suggestion by the elder leaf shinobi to allow her to be Hokage. "I refuse! I will not take up a position that can be filled by someone more worthy than myself!" She yelled angrily at the elder kunoichi, suprising the Fire Daimyo as he fanned his face._

_"You refuse?" He questioned, his otherwise bored persona changing into one of slight surprise. "Someone more qualified than you, you say?"_

_Hinata stood up and bowed. "Yes sir. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he defended the Hidden Leaf plenty of times, as well as saving the world from the threats of Obito and Madara Uchiha. I have a folder of his profiles from his life spent within the Leaf right here." Hinata pulled out a folder from below her seat, getting an encouraging look from her Hokage, Tsunade. She handed the folder down to him, in which he took interest in immediately._

_"Oh my, this young man seems to not only be very accomplished, but also your Jinchuriki. He has defeated the major Akatsuki members and has helped the Leaf ever since the Third Hokage. It also says that he is related to the Fourth Hokage. Qualified indeed, maybe more than qualified."_

_Koharu fumed and stood from her seat, taking her elderly hands from her kimino sleeves and slamming them onto the table. "That brat is even lucky to be alive! He stormed onto the battlefield without the concent of any of his fellow shinobi, he coaxed the Uchihas to fight him, endangering and killing most shinobi by angering them to the fullest extent, and he caused the death of some of our greatest jounin! His reckless actions have made more blood shed than the third shinobi war! Had he stayed his hand, Kabuto Yakushi wouldnt have reanimated so many of our fellow shinobi, which would lead to the decline in many skilled shinobi!"_

_Tsunade, not being able to take much more trash talk about her grandson, stood up angrily, pushing her chair back. "I gave him permission to join the battlefield!" She screamed out at the elderly kunoichi, anger in her features._

_"That is why your position of Hokage is in question now!" Koharu screamed. Tsunade bit back a retort, only looking at the old hag bitterly._

_"In question or not, if you talk about my grandson like that again I **will **push all rational thoughts aside and finally pummel you you old hag!" Tsunade spoke, her eyes and words making every single person that attended widen their eyes and mouthes in shock._

_"That will not be necessary Hokage for I plan to end this meeting the old fashion way." The fire Daimyo spoke, covering his chin with his fan. "We will have a consensus weighing on the options of the two possible future Hokages. Only those that are present may vote. By dawn tommorow we will have settled this. I will send out forms with the list of the candidates. Whoever may have the most votes wins." He spoke, standing from his seat to retire for the night._

_When the Fire Daimyo left, Hinata instantly threw the angriest glare she could muster at Koharu, who threw one at Tsunade. The air was tense for about 30 seconds before Koharu sent a smug smirk Tsunade's way before walking out of the meeting hall along with the other Fire Nation council members._

_Flashback End_

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. The lights of the village at night was one of the most amazing displays of true beauty. It showed just how lively the Village Hidden in the Leaves could be. And a certain blonde was enjoying his night so far.

Naruto was not one to go out very often, prefering to instead train harder than he ever could. With his efforts after the war he no longer was given curfew by the ANBU anymore, especially since he joined them. Naruto found that training got rid of his inner demons, the ones telling him to do things that a Leaf Shinobi shouldn't. He had developed anger problems over the last couple of years, peoples lack of knowledge and the weirdness of the human mind being enough to piss him off. Not to say he hated people, just that he prefered animals more.

As he landed from his jump off of a building, Naruto was gawked upon by various people, especially the women who found him quite attractive. His hair had grown much longer, even longer than his fathers, spreading and shadowing almost every inch of his face. He wore his shinobi headband around his head as always. His tight mesh shirt compressed against his muscled chest with every breath he took. He had on an overjacket that had no sleeves, his muscles on display. He wore cargo pants, though had his shinobi equipment strapped in various places along his waist and legs. He had on shinobi sandals, a custom black in color. And last of all he wore a pendent around his neck attached to a chain. The pendant had a Fox on it and dangled between his chest as he walked.

Ignoring the women who blushed and fainted from his refined looks, he walked up to the building with the most lights coming from it: Teuchi and Ayame's Ramen and More!©. He allowed himself to smile a little, happy that the first people to treat him nice were doing better than ever.

There was a very long line that occupied the restaurant. People and shinobi alike were lined up outside of the building, chatting with friends and waiting in line. The security for the place was a tall and muscular chunin, one that Naruto had never seen before. He looked busy, but Naruto had a date to attend. Walking up to the boy, Naruto realised that he wasnt that big after all.

"Im sorry sir, but you'll have to wait at the back of the li-" He looked up to see Naruto, looking at him with cold blue eyes. He instantly changed his demeanor. "Mr. Uzumaki, how are you today?!" He asked.

"Is there a table that consist of Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Tenten?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah! The 15th table on the third floor, next to the window. A nice table, a good view and-" He watched Naruto walk into the restaurant with his hands in his pocket, undeterred by his words.

Naruto walked into the lively place, the smell of delicious foods of all kinds wafting past and through his nostrils. He allowed himself to smile a little as he made his way to the top floors of the restaurant, suprising shinobi and citizens alike by shunshining to the destinated floor. Shinobi instantly dropped their guard as they saw it was him, none wanting to incur his attention because of the slight moody presence he now had within the village. He liked it better that way anyway.

Before he even found where the three kunoichi were, they had found him, and boy were they surprised. Well, if their hungry eyes and their tounges flicking across their lips were any indication. 'Women, such perverts.' Naruto thought with annoyance as he made his way over to the three beautiful kunoichi.

The three women all looked at him from a distance. "Is that Naruto?!" Sakura whispered, flipping her long pink ponytail out of her hair to stare at her longtime friend. She was wearing a light pink kimino with a green obi, with a light film of makeup applied to her pretty face. She had her mouth open in awe at the dobe-turned-stud in her sights. It wasnt as if she hadnt seen him looking so edibly scrumptious before, its just that now he had been approaching them and she could see much more of him.

"Man, if only he knew how he looks right now." Whispered Ten-Ten, her pretty features perking up at the sight of the more than handsome blonde walking over to them. He was even cooler than Sasuke to her right now as he approached them, hair covering his eyes. She adjusted her light green kimono and made sure her buns were intact. Its not everyday that youre approached by the Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino, for once in her life, was too stunned to even talk. She thought that she was attracting attention tonight, with her tight-fitting purple jacket and miniskirt that made the waiters hide their erections, and her free-flowing hair, unrestricted by any hairbows. But no, tonight she had her attention attracted. She didnt even realize she was salivating until it ran down her chin, only for her to lick it up and keep gawking.

Naruto pulled out a chair from the table and sat down on one corner of the table. He lifted his head with a sigh, knowing that he was about to be stared at all night. "Hi." he spoke simply, not one for excessive chatter anymore.

"N-Naruto! Hi-how are you?" Sakura stuttered, trying to keep her composure around him. She saw as the lights above the table hit his eyes at just the right angle, making him look that much more irresistible.

"Im fine, thank you." He spoke.

"Ummm, not to be rude Naruto-kun but, why are you here?" Ten-Ten asked, blushing at him when he actually looked at her.

"Im here for Hinata." He spoke simply, making all of the women gasp. He knew immediately what they were thinking. He doesnt get dressed up for just anyone.

They were all staring at him openly now, suprise emmiting onto their features. "Like-, like on a date?!" Ino asked, wanting to know the truth.

"I guess you could say that, but I dont know what to call it. Anyway, she just arrived." He spoke non-cholantly, looking expectingly at the stairs for his Hokage. She had a calm but kage-level chakara aura around her at all times, not that she knew it. Only those with keen perception like himself could truly see her without the use of the Byakugan, Rinnegan, or Sharingan.

Before his thoughts on the matter could continue however, the entire restaurant was filled with the sounds of gasps, dropping bodies, and squirting blood. One would think that a battle was going on, but no. Not even close.

Hinata Hyuga, the Rokudaime Hokage of the mighty Leaf Village, was about to start a war. Literally. With her orange stillettos on her red pedicured feet, her smooth, thick, lickable legs and thighs that rode up to her tight orange dress that showed why she needed more than one bodyguard at all times because of how her delicious DD cups and plump ass made the dress look damn near painted on, her angelic face and pretty Hyuga eyes and her diamond earrings, people left and right were fighting to get a look at her! It was chaos.

Men were excusing themselves from their dates to go to the restroom because of the obvious boners and wet stains in the front of their pants, fighting to get a good look at her so that they could later masturbate to her image, getting the living shit beat out of them by their dates because they stared a little too hard, and fainted from nosebleeds because lets face it, their Hokage was fucking beautiful. Even waiters had to hurry and go back to the kitchen, eagerly trying to do something besides get fired from serving customers with boners sticking out as they asked their orders. Even some women were staring a bit too hard. Chaos.

Sakura and the others were wide-eyed and mouthed at their longtime friends beauty. Even Naruto's heart skipped a beat! As she ascended the stairs towards them, Naruto and Hinata made instant eye contact. She smiled at him, showing her pretty dimples and making Naruto have to catch his breath as his heart skipped a few more beats.

She made her way towards them, inwardly smirking. She saw it, without even using her Byakugan. The left side of his chest thumped irregulary. Probably skipping beats. 'Wow, he looks so hot!' She thought, just now noticing his attire. Instantly she regretted it though because her sex started to dampen. 'No! Bad Hokage! You'll have your fill soon enough, so just wait, ok?' Her thoughts were interrupted however when she saw Ten-Ten's lips moving.

"Hinata?! Is that you?!" Ten-Ten asked, as Hinata took the seat besides Naruto, who had a very small blush on his face as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Hinata smiled at her friends. "Hi guys! How are we this evening?"

"Trying not to faint!" Ino replied, more shocked than anyone. She thought that she should feel a little jealous that she wasnt the shining star tonight, but she could only feel pride in her friends appearance. She allowed herself to inwardly smile.

Hinata giggled at the remark, happy to recieve praise. She turned to her right and smiled at Naruto, who was taking small glances at her from time to time, not that she'd tell him that she noticed. "Hi Naruto-kun." She replied, a bit nervous now.

"Hello Hoka-, I mean Hinata-sama." Naruto spoke, needing to show some form of respect. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, only to gasp as she hugged him, her scent flooding his senses. He allowed himself to hug back, but was surprised when she inhaled deeply while nuzzling into his neck.

"You look nice tonight, Naruto-kun. And you smell good too." Hinata whispered so that only he could hear her. She felt as he shuddered a bit and decided to pull away, a smile on her face.

Naruto was starting to get a little out of breath again. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' He screamed mentally while looking into his Hokages eyes. He had an instant epiphany:'This is going to be a long night.' He had no idea how right he was.

**Later That Night**

Hinata took out her keys to unlock her front door. Behind her was the man of her dreams. And her wet dreams too. Naruto Uzumaki. She had went out thinking that they would just talk a little, but that wasnt the half of it! She had learned a lot about Naruto tonight. His current life, his teaching status at the ANBU headquarters, and even his decline in assisting Pricess Shion in harboring a new heir for her country. The princess was very sad at the declined offer, but Naruto let her put her tounge down his throat for a few minutes and they've been cool ever since. The thought of it made Hinata furious, but it couldve been worst.

As she opened the door and led him into the house, she smiled inwardly, heart pounding at the prospect of finally getting to do what she had wanted to since the age of 8(yeah, she was a closet pervert). "Come on in and make yourself at home." She spoke, smirking as he walked past her.

Naruto walked in slowly, appreciating the homely feel the house had. He saw the orange and lavender furniture all around the living room and dining room area. The room was nicely furnished and extremely comfortable to be in. "Naruto-kun?" He heard Hinata say in an extremely feminine voice, almost seductive. He turned his attention towards her. "Im going upstairs for a while. Dont disappear on me, okay?" She spoke as she ascended the stairs. Naruto tried hard not to look at her swaying hips as she left.

Turning back, he saw something that instantly caught his eye. There, in the den of the house, was a shrine. He walked towards it to get a closer look. He allowed himself to smile. The shrine was held in a large trophy case with a multitude of awards scrolls and pictures of not only Hinata, but the whole village. There were pictures in times of peril and enjoyment, all being moments that he remembered. Then he looked around the room. The while room was a shrine room. There were pictures of Neji in memory of his death during the Fourth Great Ninja War, pictures of Hinata and the Konoha 12, and pictures of their sensei's and even normal citizens. Naruto marvelled at the works. These mustve taken years to develop and make!

Then, from the corner of his eye he saw it. The color orange. And when he looked, he was shocked. A shrine for him! Pictures of him that he didnt even know were taken! Their were some where he was sad and some where he was happy. Their were even newspaper articles of his greatest achievements. But what shocked him most was the little girl in the background of almost every photo, blushing. It was Hinata. From the photos of him at the hospital recovering, to the photos of him kicking ass, she was in almost all of them, smiling, cheering him on. He then saw one photo of when he was leaving Konoha for his two and a half year training journey with Jiraiya. He was smiling, thumbs up in the air. And in the background was Hinata. But something was different. She seemed to be crying a little. Sad. He stepped closer to get a better look.

"That was one of the saddest moments in my life." He heard a voice speak. He turned around, slightly surprised he didnt sense her coming. He then noticed the snug, skin-hugging lavender robe that she was wearing. She had a smile on her face. "I was such a crybaby back then, thinking that you'd never return. That I'd never get my chance."

Naruto looked at her skeptically. "Your chance to what?" He asked curiously.

Hinata's eyes travelled from the abs showing through his mesh shirt to his eyes before she smiled, almost sadly. "Come with me. I want to show you something." She spoke, as she left the room. Naruto followed her.

Hinata led Naruto up the stairs and into her large bedroom. It was the same color as the rest of the house, orange and lavender. "Have a seat on the bed." She gestured as she walked over to her closet, looking inside for something.

Naruto did as he was told, sitting on the comfortable bed, instantly adjusting to its comfortability. He looked around for a bit at random pictures, seeing himself more than anyone else in them. His interest was peaked in what type of influence he had on her, seeing as how he was the most seen person in her pictures.

Hinata made her way from the closet and over to the bed besides Naruto, sitting extremely close to him. He turned his head to look at her as she opened her hand to reveal something to him. "Remember this?" She asked as she showed him what she had.

Naruto smiled as he saw what she had. "Is that really it? I cant believe that you still have it." Naruto spoke, looking at the shiny, green celestial gem that belonged to the celestial artisans that they defeated a few days before he left the village. He had given it to Hinata because of the inspiration that she had given him that day.

"Yeah, I kept it all these years. Its the most memorable thing that I have ever kept. Its also the most special." Hinata spoke, looking into his eyes as she smiled. "My father wanted me to get rid of it because he said that he didnt know your true intentions towards me, seeing as how you were the only person outside of my family that gave me something to keep forever. I didnt listen though. When it came to anyone saying anything negative about you, I never listened." She spoke, her hand reaching to his face, rubbing his whiskers with care.

Naruto began to slowly try and back away, a blush on his face. "Hokage-sama?" He asked, trying to retract from her touches.

Hinata used her other hand to gently grab his mesh shirt, pulling him back to her. "Its okay." She whispered gently, leaning in to him. "I wont hurt you Naruto. I could never hurt you." She spoke as her lips pressed against his in passion, the celestial gem falling to the floor, totally forgotten. Her hand left his shirt and joined the other one in cupping his face as she kissed him. Naruto moaned into the kiss, feeling as his back hit the bed. Hinata threw her leg over his waist and straddled him, all without breaking the kiss.

Naruto was in too much shock and pleasure to move. He was making out with Hinata! He felt as she slowly grinded her hips into his, their clothed crotches rubbing. He put his hands on her hips, trying but desprately failing to get her to let up. Hinata, sensing the troublesome hands, grabbed them and put them above his head softly as she nipped and kissed at his neck, moaning and making him moan.

"Hi-Hinata-sama. Stop." Naruto spoke, trying to contain his moans. He had to stop this before it got out of control.

"Shhhh. Just lay still Naruto." The busty Hokage replied, leaning up from ravishing his neck. "Ive wanted this for so long." She spoke as she began to raise his mesh shirt, his toned abs coming to view. She licked her lips. "Im gonna make you feel so good Naruto-koi." She spoke, ready to drag her tounge against the ridges of his stomach. But before she could, Naruto steeled his resolve and firmly but gently moved her aside.

Before she could grab him, his stood up and began to walk towards her bedroom door. "Naruto, wait!" Hinata yelled, standing up from her bed. He couldnt leave her like this, all hot and bothered!

Naruto went to his emotionless facade. "Goodnight, Hokage-sama." He said as he prepared to leave. But not before a forceful hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

Hinata was frantic and angry. "No, you cant leave." She spoke, anger in her features.

Naruto scoffed. "And why cant I? Listen Hokage-sama, I am an ANBU that services the Leaf Village. I cannot let temptation overrule any of my duties." He spoke, about to grab the door handle.

Hinata's anger was peaking. "Your duties as a Leaf shinobi is to listen to your Hokage!" She yelled, stepping forward.

"And by listen do you mean allowing myself to be forced into bed by your word alone?" Naruto asked, angry as well.

Hinata sighed in sexual frustration. "Naruto, what has happened to you? You used to be the most caring person I knew! Now you act as if you could give a damn that your Hokage desires you in more ways than just your friendship!" She yelled.

Naruto scoffed. "Some friendship. I have to live in your shadow everyday thanks to the decisions that you let the councils make." He spoke sternly.

Hinata frowned in anger. "So thats what this is about?! Me becoming the Rokudaime instead of you?! I tried to the best of my abilities to not get nominated and put you at the top of the list! And im a bad friend?! My whole life ive admired you. Ive lived in your shadow more than anyone else, trying to atleast get you to acknowledge me as a woman and not just another friend. But you chased Sakura all your damn life up until now, so its like you wasted all the love that you can give on her! Excuse me if I think thats a bit selfish!" She yelled at him, suprising him with her true feelings.

Naruto sighed. "So you think that trying to get my acknowledgment your whole life entitles you to take me to bed, is that it? Well Hokage-sama, im sorry that I thought that you were the same person as before. Goodnight." Naruto spoke before twisting the doorknob to exit her room.

Hinata was in tears before he even opened the door. 'THAT FUCKING JERK!' She thought. Then, literally faster than the human eye could blink, Hinata's Byakugan was activated, in all its blue and lavender glory. Naruto felt the chakra spike, but it was too late. As he turned to see what she was doing, he realized that she wasnt there anymore. "JUUKEN!" Was the last word he heard before two fingers were jammed into his belly button, the center of the Kyuubi's seal.

Naruto literally flew through the room, head crashing upon the headboard of the bed, knocking some conciouness from his head. He looked up in his almost seizure-like state to see Hinata deactivate her Byakugan and close the door to her bedroom. "Saying no to the Rokudaime Hokage of the Leaf? Thats gonna cost you." She spoke as she shimmied off her robe, revealing her sexy underwear and bra, not that Naruto could even form correct thoughts at the moment.

Hinata dried her tears and walked towards him, flipping her hair from her eyes. "Now," she spoke as she crawled towards him, "where were we?"

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	3. Beginning of An Unwanted Relationship

**Hi guys, me again. I know it's been a while. I really didn't expect to take so long. I never do. But hey, at least I'm back! I will be updating more of my stories after this. Don't know when I'll post, but it might just be out of the blue, you never know. Anywhore, I hope you all enjoy this one. Naruto's helpless situation always gets worst when he resists. Let's see why it's bad for his health! ENJOY!**

_Flashback_

_Hinata gawked at the sheer number of council members that had joined the opposite side of the court, signifying that they were all for her becoming Hokage rather than it be Naruto. She knew that it would be like this, but not this many! Her side of the court only consisted of about 5 people, those who where pro-Naruto. She let a hot tear fall down her cheek. She and the others knew that the old hag would use pure bribery to get the amount of votes she had, but didnt know that the members of the council were as greedy and easy to sway as they were. _

_Tsunade put a comforting hand onto Hinata's shoulder, knowing that they had lost. The daimyo was fanning himself, sighing at the obvious winning side. Koharu was smirking at the obvious scam turned victory. It had taken some time, but she had done it. She had made sure that Hinata Hyuuga became Hokage._

_The daimyo cleared his throat, drawing attention from everyone. "We will begin the coronation of future Hokage Hinata Hyuuga within a months time." He spoke, fanning himself. Then, turning to the sad Hyuuga, he allowed himself to smile. "Congratulations . Im sure you will make a fine Hokage. Now, everyone is dismissed." He called out, basically ending their meeting._

_Flashback End_

Hinata crawled up onto Naruto, her mind fresh of that day that she was cheated and had to take up a job that virtually didnt belong to her. She looked to the person that was better suited for the job that she took up. He didnt look like he could be Hokage at the moment though. No. With his eyes and head rolled back, and the violent rise and fall of his chest, and even the trail of saliva trickling down his chin, he looked more like a pleasure-ridden slut than anything.

Hinata took this time to actually marvel at the god-like body that she had up under hips. She made very little eye contact as she raped his body with her gaze, that "more than familiar" wetness gathering at her core. It seemed as if he was the only thing that got her off. Mere thoughts of him made her wet and ready, and over the years, she had realized that a fatal attraction may have occured. At the moment though, none of that mattered. By the morning time, her pussy would be drawn to his dick like a magnet. She'd sure as hell make sure of that.

Leaning forward, Hinata took her tounge and ran it up the crevice of Naruto's neck, stopping for a second to feel as his pulse throbbed against her tounge. "Im gonna fuck you until I get tired Naruto-kun," She spoke, kissing her way up to his ear, "and I'm never gonna get tired." She spoke, latching her lips onto his neck and sucking harshly, making Naruto arch and moan, pushing his hips into hers, making a delicious friction against her wet core. She moaned and seperated from his neck, satisfied at the large red mark that she created on his neck.

Naruto's brain was scrambled eggs at the moment. He felt the taboo things that the Hokage was doing to him, yet could not speak against them. He was currently trying to console the Kyuubi, who had taken the direct force of the attack that Hinata had hit him with. Naruto took the indirect force, although she hit him and not the Kyuubi. But he couldnt ponder that right now as his mind was returning to its original state. What the hell was wrong with Hinata?

She was like some rouge ninja! He really hoped that he could get his body together before-

"So this is where you were all this time, Naruto-kun." He heard her say. How the hell did she get inside his head. Even then, he was with the Kyuubi and the phsychic blocks of his mind had been strengthened so that no one else could enter his mindscape ever since Sasuke had done it. No Sharingan user could ever get into his head again. But why the hell-

"AH!" Naruto got out as his hair was pulled by a glowing hand. He was dragged back into reality in a matter of seconds, putting him right back into his body, which was under the hips of his Hokage.

"Please dont underestimate the Byakugan Naruto. I'd hate to have to go and get you again. I might forget how wet you made me and hurt you baby." Hinata spoke in a warning whisper. "Now, no more stalling."

With that said, Naruto watched in horror and helplessness as Hinata begin to rip his shirt from his body, leaving the jacket on. "I love seeing a man in an Uzumaki flak jacket. It makes me wanna cum." Hinata spoke, trailing her hands down his body before latching onto his pants. She licked her lips, one of the biggest moments of her life about to occur before her eyes. She exhaled the air she was holding in and pulled the pants all the way down and taking them off of his body, throwing them on the floor.

As she latched her hands onto his boxers, Naruto panicked and put every ounce of his last remaining strength into swinging at the beauty with his left hand. Hinata smirked, and instead of dodging the attack, took it head on. Her head snapped to the side as the blow landed. She stayed there breathing hard, her hair splayed over the blow which was a red handprint that was swelling fast.

Naruto looked on in tired shock and hurt at what he just did to a friend, no, his Hokage. The one he had sworn to protect, to lay his life down for. He had just slapped her, like some cheap whore. He tried to say something, but it came out as an incoherent gurgle. Seems his brain and intellegence was still scrambled after that blow she gave him. He tried again. "Mif in som ta no." He tried. Yep, still scrambled.

Hinata slowly rose her head, anger in her features. The slap had been enough to draw blood from her, the red liquid oozing down her chin and plopping in droves onto Naruto's thighs. Naruto looked on in horror at the fact that he hit the only woman that had shown any true feelings and want for him. She looked up at him angrily. "Hm." She groaned before smirking this very sexy, dominant smirk. A smirk that would have any man out of their clothes and on their knees before her, ready to obey her every command.

Then, without any warning, Hinata sprung up and towered above Naruto, her large, clothed breast hanging over his collarbone. Then, before Naruto could flinch, she slammed their lips together in an extremely passionate but needy fashion. She inhaled and exhaled harshly as she intook his lips, coaxing his tounge into her mouth as she squeezed their bodies together. She heard Naruto moaning and felt his member getting hard between their bodies.

Naruto was not in control of his body. Hinata was staring into his eyes, pupils dilated, as she raped his mouth with hers. He tried looking away as she grabbed the rest of his clothes, taking them off of his body slowly and sensually. Her breast were slapping his chin as she slowly dry humped into his forming erection, no doubt teasing herself before the main sexual event took place. He thought for a moment to just lay there and take the 'punishment' that his Hokage had to dish out. Then he thought about the possibility that this wouldnt be a one time thing. So he would resist to the end.

Hinata had Naruto's clothes off in no time. She had him completely naked, promising herself that she wouldnt look at his body yet until her own clothes were off. That was until she saw a long, hard, and tan object that was sticking up into her left nipple, arousing her to no end. Looking down for the first time, Hinata came face to head with Naruto's long, 9 and a half inch cock, as hard as a rock.

Shock and arousal hit her like a train as she laid eyes upon the beautiful cock below toned abs and an innocently cute, aroused, and confused face of her victim. Naruto was struggling, she could sense it. His internal strife was the arousal and reluctance he was feeling towards her at the moment. And before she could even think of anything else she felt as her nipples were as stiff as chocolate chips and her pussy flooded with wetness. So, grabbing his cock, which made him try to protest( He was way below understandable now. It was turning her on that he was incoherent. It made her feel as if she had the 'go ahead' due to him not being able to verbally defend himself), Hinata began to stroke him, caringly at first. She fell in love with the smooth, but veiny flesh of the long, circumcised cock.

"Nata! No!" Naruto yelled out, leaking pre-cum and arching his back, pleasure flooding his every pore. Though he didnt want to succumb to her contagious lust, the sight of her large breast rubbing and connecting to his cock through a trail of pre-cum was a very erotic sight. Not to mention the look of haze and wonder on her beautiful face. "H-nata!? Pwease!?" Naruto moaned, wishing his head worked at the moment.

Hinata looked into her victims eyes, panties soiled and pussy aching, awaiting some penetration. She had him by the balls, literally, and she wasnt going to turn around now. Not even for kami himself, kami forgive her. She saw as he was staring intently at her large bust, noticing the trail of pre-cum streaming to her chest.

"Is that what you want Naruto-koi?" Hinata asked, jerking his cock up into her breast. "Is this what makes you hard for me baby?" She questioned, cupping her soft breast around his cock lovingly, watching his confused and despair filled face as he witnessed his own rape at the hands of his Hokage. Watching as she stripped him of his title just for one night of pleasure. And possibly a lifetime of pleasure if she felt that was necessary. Becuse she was the Hokage. And he was her slut. Thats how its always been with women of power. And Hinata and Naruto both knew this. So, resigned to his fate, Naruto turned his head away from Hinata, trying to show some resistance, his last resistance.

Hinata noticed this immediately, and actually didnt try to force him. She felt like crying, but knew that this is what needed to happen. She couldnt deal with the pain of still being a virgin and having a perfect man that didnt even show concern for her due to her being crowned the Hokage. She was tired of going to bed without a warm body above hers, and having wet dreams of him and only him, not that she minded. Naruto refused to love her, it seems, so she would at least get what she was after from this hollow, love - ridden man.

"I want to taste you Naruto." She spoke, not giving him any time to even register what she said before engulfing his member into her mouth, moaning in synch with Naruto due to the fabulous taste of his cock in her mouth. Without any initiative, not that Naruto was going to give her any anyway, Hinata began trying to wedge him into her tight throat, bobbing her head to keep the member poised at the entrance past her uvula.

Naruto thrust up instinctively, moaning loudly. Extremely loud. His cock was being stroked and sucked at the same time by the enthusiastic leader of Konoha. He tried to think as little about it as possible, but every time he looked up, Hinata's piercing stare would hold his gaze as she orally raped him. Some of Naruto's anger returned as she forced pleasure through his body. "Stop!" He yelled out. The anger wasn't towards the blow job itself, as it should have been. It was more towards the piercing looks of lust that she fixed him with.

Hinata ignored his cry out to her and kept up her pace, drool trailing her chin as she tried not to choke on the large member. She had plenty of training as a kunoichi on how to properly pleasure a man. Though she knew Naruto was above average, it didnt stop her from trying to treat his dick like it was that 5 inch phallus that she used to practice on all those years ago. Her eagerness and horniness had led to her trying her best to massage every inch of muscle, skin, and vein that had graced her willing orfice. She looked into his eyes and began fondling his balls, kneading them and drawing angry, aroused moans from her unwilling lover. She felt the immense pulsing of his shaft in her mouth and immediately pulled his cock out, knowing exactly what he was prepared to do. If that wasn't enough to warn her that he was about to shower her in his cum, then his sweating, euphoric face was.

"Sorry Naruto-koi, but I can't have you drenching me. I'd rather have your first load ever inside, you know what I mean?" Hinata asked, smirking. She saw the angry look in his eyes, prompting her to climb up his body, straddling his chest. Her entrance was more than slick. Her juices were smeared between her thighs, and on Naruto's ribcage. She leaned over his face, her huge breast brushing his face as she gently kissed his forehead, stroking his hair lovingly, a tears welling up into her eyes. "I just wish that you would consent Naruto. It would make things so much easier."

"Easier fwor YOU, Hokage" Naruto spat with venom, an almost evil gleam in his eye. His eyes remained hardened, even as Hinata rose up from his chest, preparing to straddle his face. She still had loving eyes, holding in as much haste as she could, wanting to savor the moment of when she would receive her own oral pleasure.

Hinata gently let her thighs caress the sides of Naruto's face as she folded her legs under his shoulde blade. She then threw some seals together and gathered chakra into her hands, slowly rubbing each of his wrist separately, the sticky, visible chakra staying in place as she put together another seal and heard Naruto give a surprised squeal.

"Sorry Naruto-koi, but I can't have you flailing those arms again while I'm trying to work. It just won't due to have you escape the gift I'm trying to give you." Hinata spoke, knowing that the jutsu had shut down all movements of his arms. A light bondage, but it'll keep him from lashing out as she did what she felt needed to be done.

Naruto just gave her his angriest glare, trying hard but failing miserably not to inhale or look at her beautiful, shaved womanhood. The heat emitting from it alone was enough for him to want to lean closer to it. He knew that Hinata saw his strife, so she grabbed his head and forced him to gaze upon her beautiful snatch, her labia lips glistening in pure arousal, slowly trickling down. Naruto stared in fear and amazement at how aroused he had made this woman. Why the hell was she so attracted to him anyway!?

Hinata moved her snatch closer to his lips, a blush of arousal and anticipation warming her face. "Im not sure you two have been properly introduced," She spoke hotly, her voice fading in the anticipating arousal she felt. She was wound up extremely, the sexual tension so high that she was afraid she was going to coat Naruto's face in her juices before she even got to experience the bliss of his soft lips on her lower ones!

"Naruto, meet your new favorite snack for the night." She spoke, leaving little doubt that she was serious due to her tone. "It's about time you gave the Ramen a break." Hinata said, pulling his head while pushing her hips.

"OH KAMI!" Hinata squealed as her lower lips met Naruto's in a searing hot, passionate kiss. Her clit pressed onto his wet lips, wet from her and his earlier make-out session. Naruto moaned as she pressed her sex into his lips, which were sealed to contain his tounge. Everything about the euphoria between her legs amazed and frightened him: the smell, the softness, the heat emitting and even the look of it. He finally found himself realizing why all men had fallen victim to women and their seductive ways in the first place. So, mesmerized beyond cohert thought, as well as trying to get her off so that he wouldn't suffocate to death between her ecstatic thighs, Naruto opened his mouth and gently but firmly licked against her wet entrance, leaving a trail of saliva from her opening all the way up to her small, erect clit.

"AAHHHH!" Hinata went mad, bucking her hips and, trying to get more of Naruto inside of her. And more she got. Naruto became increasingly enthusiastic as he licked, kissed, and basically slobbed down Hinata's pretty, pink pussy. He moaned at her bucking hips and her exquisite taste, swallowing his spit and her juices simultaneously. He felt her entrance and poked his tounge through, whirling it around as if slurping up ramen noodles, the only thing he did with his tounge besides talk. That got Hinata's walls clenching around his tounge, letting it know that she enjoyed it's intrusion.

"OH MY-!" Hinata squealed, feeling him do little figure eights in her squeezing vigina, looking down to see him staring up at her reluctantly, trails of saliva and juice drenching his tounge.

Thats when she felt it, that familiar tug and pull that always came with her huge, abnormal orgasms. And Naruto was about to get a face full of it, head on.

So, curling her fingers into his hair, as well as curling her toes, Hinata pulled Naruto's head back forcefully before letting out an almost Amazonian cry as she ejected the largest and longest orgasm of her life up to date. Naruto tried desperately to move as the orgasm sprayed his face like a showerhead, but Hinata would have none of it, holding onto his golden locks with fierce determination.

After her long and full orgasm had subsided, Hinata felt extremely lightheaded. She was the most satisfied that she had ever been in her life, and seeing Naruto's drenched, tired face made her all the more satisfied. She watched him for a few seconds as he looked back, both of them breathing heavily and looking content, but Naruto's had a hint of anger and shame.

"I've given you your release, Hokage-sama. May I return home please?" He asked, almost hopeful, in a tone that, unknown to him, let her know that the decision to let him leave was entirely up to her.

She got up reluctantly, moving her sex from his chin and her plump ass from his collarbone as she descended further down onto his body, straddling his stomach and looking into his eyes and at his face.

"I've waited so long to do that Naruto-koi." She spoke, as if she wanted to leave his question unanswered. "You look so good drenched in my cum. I can't wait to do it again sometime." Hinata said, grabbing his still erect cock. "No. I'm not done with you yet Naruto. Not for a while." She began, her voice emitting total conviction.

Naruto suddenly began to squirm in anger and flail, not liking that answer at all. "You fucking leech! I gave you pleasure, and you want more!? Why are you so damn GREEDY!?" Naruto shouted, clenching his teeth so tight that blood oozed from his gums. This was it! No more was he going to just let her do whatever the fuck she pleased, all because she became Hokage instead of him. He knew what he was going to do now. He was going to kill every single council member and behead the Fire Daimyo as well, then enlist his damn self into the bingo book. This village would pay for his suffering. He could now add his virginity to the many things that the Leaf Village, his own home, stole from him.

Hinata looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head. "You're right Naruto. You're damn right. I am a leech. And it seems that I only feed off of you." She said almost sadly. Then she smirked, something evil that pissed Naruto off even more. "But if you wanted to change that, you should've became Hokage."

And with that evil, hurtful remark, Hinata slammed her ass back hard, crying out loudly as Naruto's thick, veiny cock impaled her tight pussy, sending electric sparks through their sexes.

Hinata nearly fainted at the sheer length and size of Naruto's huge pole being inside of her. The feeling felt so taboo and arousing that Hinata was quickly half way to her orgasm. Her tight entrance was squeezing and massaging Naruto's cock so hard that she could literally see the outline of his cock on her lower regions.

Naruto had his head back, his back arching as he finally felt a woman's warmth. The pleasure and slight pain from her wrenching orfice almost made him forget that evil remark that she gave him seconds before penetration. He put his body back onto the bed, his cock throbbing and being suffocated by his own Hokage's tight pussy.

Hinata put her hands on his chest, sweating profusely as she stared in awe at Naruto's dazed, blue eyes, his hard abdomen, and especially the hard outline of their conjoined sexes. The contrast of her milky white skin to his tan one was evident at their conjoined member, his blonde pubes mashing with her trimmed, dark blue bush.

After a while, Hinata broke the silence. "Look at that." She spoke, a whisper above a whisper. "Look at that sexy fucking sight Naruto-koi!" She exclaimed, squeezing her entrance around his dick and looking as it shown. Their pubes were slick and shiny, and Naruto's ragged breathing and beating cock made the region vibrate slowly. "I have to remember this." Hinata said, a dark blush on her face, showing just how aroused she was at the moment.

Reaching up Naruto's body and under his pillow, Hinata extracted a small, hand sized and portable camera. She brought it up to her face, turning it on before a red light highlighted Naruto's body.

Naruto instantly became aware of what she was about to do. "NO! You can't!" He yelled angrily, trying to sit up, only to be thrown back by the restraints on his wrist. "That will shame us both! I'll be a laughing stock!" He ousted, trying to use his knees to hit her, but to no avail.

Hinata managed a smirk from her extremely blushed and aroused face, turning the camera towards Naruto's angry, distraught face. "No one will see it except me Naruto." She spoke. "And maybe a few friends, I guess. But that'll be alright, won't it?" She questioned, ready to get the show on the road. "Besides," She began again, turning on the camera, "how many people can say that they made a sextape with their busty Hokage, hmm?".

Naruto seethed. "Enjoy me while you can you bitch!," He yelled loudly, emitting a surprised look from Hinata's face, "I'll go to Princess Shion after this!" He told her, truly meaning it.

Hinata wanted to hit him, to slug his face and rape his cock in wild abandon for his unruly outburst towards her. Yet, instead, she just smirked.

"Then I guess I better let your dick know who owned it first." She said, raising her hips, ready to own the Uzumaki's dick for the rest of the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next Chapter...**

_"Now tell the camera why you like wet, Hokage pussy!" Another slap. Juices fly everywhere._

_"Because it likes fat, Uzumaki dick!" He cried out in defeat, his cock getting the wrenching of its inexperienced life._

_"OH FUCK! Now tell the camera how you will now serve your village from here until you die!" Another slap, her cervix expanding momentarily._

_"I will be my Hokage's willing cum slut!" Another slap, this was getting absurd!_

_"And?!"_

_"And I will drop my pants anytime or anywhere my Hokage wants me to! I will only salute her with my fat, erect dick!" He was going to faint if she didn't stop this._

_She looked pleased. Well, as pleased as you can be when your pussy is getting fucked from behind. "Good! Now get acquainted with your new boss you Uzumaki slut!" She spoke, throwing her ass back harshly..._


	4. More Than One Hinata?

**Wassup guys it's me! Update here! I know I know. I should've been faster with it. But my therapy wasn't done so it took me a while to return. Don't worry yourselves because the day I change is the day Tupac comes back...from hiding out in Panama with Harambe! Lmao but seriously im glad to be back. I've decided to add a "twist" to the story. This update is the results of that decision. I hope u guys like it. Don't kill me if it sucks, which it shouldn't because, well I made it. Well, Enjoy!**

Hinata squeezed her thighs tightly together against Naruto's waist, gently placing the hand not holding the camera upon his muscular chest as she began recording the ordeal. Naruto just looked away from the camera, pure hatred for her in his facial features. Hinata smirked at this, knowing that she'd get her way no matter how pissed he was at her.

"Don't look so down Naruto-koi. I'm about to make a man out of you." She began, intentionally squeezing her soaking wet vagina around his stiff member, drawing a razor edged intake of breath from him. Naruto looked down briefly at their conjoined sex, marveling at the squishy little nub above Hinata's pink pussy. When it throbbed, he felt it. Hinata pushed his head back gently, lovingly brushing his bangs from his eyes before placing her hand back onto his chest. She gave him the saddest smile of the night as she kissed his cheek and collarbone. "I hope our child never has to go through a broken heart. I hope they never have to take what should've been theirs all along."

Naruto weakened for a moment at the sheer angst leaking from Hinata. It was in that moment that Hinata lifted her ass away from Naruto's balls, wincing as his long member massaged her inner walls as she ascended to the head, quickly dropping her hips back down. Both let out a choked gasp as the immediate pleasure coursed not only through every nerve in their sexes, but also throughout their body. Naruto briefly tried to sit up, only for Hinata to push him back and force him to endure the pleasure that she too felt. She began picking up and dropping her hips in tandem with Naruto's breath, not giving him any chance of proper intake of air. She marveled at the sexy sight, cooing as her body accepted the wanted intruder. Her juices began to flow freely, making slight 'clap' noises as she moaned out her pleasure.

"AAH! OH KAMI!" She ground out, riding Naruto's dick in amateur strokes. Her pink little treasure latched onto his rigid cock and massaged every inch, her ass smacking against his sensitive balls. She nearly dropped the camera when she hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. "FUCK!" She let out, stopping briefly to lay her head down onto Naruto's, who was currently grimacing as he tried to hold back his orgasm. He saw as Hinata put the camera onto the bed on the side of them, the red record light aimed straight at them. Before he could register, Hinata placed both hands onto his chest, wincing as she began to double her efforts. She wiggled, gyrated and ground her pelvis to his almost painfully, her wetness soaking their intersections in abundance.

"Yes baby! Take it! Take all of me!" Hinata yelled out, watching Naruto, the worlds coolest shinobi, finally lose his cool. He was a moaning, groaning mess, his sweaty hair stuck to his face and his mouth forming 'O's'. He felt as the throbbing in his balls began to ache. An ache that either came from his impending orgasm or the buxom woman constantly dropping her ass onto them. He let out the odd protest as his body was ravaged by this Amazonian kunoichi.

"Oh! Ow! Uh! Stop! Eh!" He let out at intervals, really feeling what sex was all about. He didn't know that his resisting was turning Hinata on. She leaned forward and began to probe his open mouth with the sloppiest kiss that she could give. Her moaning mouth threw vibrations through his being as he tried desperately to hold back his orgasm. His body stiffened and held, trying to wait Hinata out.

Hinata began to get a little rougher, the urge to finally cum all over his cock ruling over her sanity. "FUCK THIS!" She exclaimed, raising both hands to Naruto's neck and, in the heat of passion, began choking him as they fucked, though one sided it was. "OH FUCK!" She exclaimed as a new rush of power and energy struck her at the sight of Naruto's struggling body trying to get air, but was unable to due to her hands chocking him in a way that let him know that she, Hinata Hyuga, was the alpha and the ruler. That she was his Lord, his God if you will, and that his whole being was to bow down to her in her presence. With this thought and God Complex, she came.

Hinata's eyes fluttered and her mouth screamed to the heavens as her squirting little pussy wrenched down onto Naruto's rigid flesh, hot fluids COMPLETELY soaking away all the sweat that had accumulated onto their sex's and intersections. Her spraying vagina ejected SO much SO hard that a stream gushed up from her throbbing little clitoris and sprayed Naruto directly on the chin, forcing Hinata to remove her hands from his neck and marvel at her body's reaction. And it wasn't just her either. Naruto's form arched off of the bed as his cock exploded inside of her, making her yelp in pleasure at the amazing sensation. He began babbling incoherently as his body betrayed him and kept on orgasming, long and hard inside his Hokage. Hinata noted how he was twitching and writhing and realized that he was having a seizure, his body not in his control anymore as his chakra latched onto hers and intensified and sensitized his nerves. His eyes grew pale and emotionless, almost dead-like, and his heart began thundering out of control. Hinata panicked. He was having a heart attack.

Acting fast and efficiently, Hinata altered the amount of chakra in her hand and soothed his chest, prompting his over-excited heart to slow down to a crawl. His heartbeat steadied and mellowed, bringing some life back to his eyes and some air to his chest. Their seemingly never ending orgasms began to subside and their breathing returned to normal. Naruto's throat had prominent red hand marks on them. Hinata's Byakugan, which activated during her God Complex, faded away as she lay onto her lovers sweaty, cum drenched chest. She kissed his unresponsive, quivering lips, looking at the fear-ridden expression on his face at the fact that their love making almost cost him his life.

Hinata giggled and kissed his cheek. "You almost DIED. Was it THAT good?" She asked sultrily, although she was really curious of the answer. He would've surely lost his life during that episode had she not done something about it. It may sound weird, but she felt like his soul was about to leave his body during orgasm. Like she had fucked his soul as well as his body. His cock began to soften inside her velvety folds, so she quickly sat up and squeezed her vaginal muscles against it, coercing it to stay hard for a little bit longer. "You almost died tonight Naruto. Your soul almost ascended to the heavens." She began as she picked up the camera and directed it at him. "Never has anyone been able to kill you. Never. You have fought and won countless battles, and only a select few have been truly life threatening. But tonight you were bested and almost killed. My pussy has bested you in every way. How did it feel to know that you were gonna be dead because of my body? Your death wouldn't have come from a glorious wound on the battlefield or of old age as a mentor. It would've been right here, in the bed of your Hokage, under her thrusting hips. Doesn't that hurt your pride as a shinobi?" She asked, an evil grin on her face as she looked upon his shamed face.

Naruto was about to give her a snide remark, but grinned as he thought of something more hurtful to say. "You're not my leader anymore. I don't have to answer to you. My allegiance is to Princess Shio..." He didn't even see the fist flying towards his face, creating a fleshy THAWK! against his cheek. His head spun and his lip split in its corner, slinging blood across Hinata's chest, which was heaving in anger. He smirked. He had gotten to her.

"Enough of this Shion shit! You may pledge your loyalty to her, but whose bed are you in? You're just a deflowered whore now! Have you thought of that!? Have you thought of the fact that you were so desirable in the first place is that you were the only grown virgin IN THE WHOLE FUCKING VILLAGE!?" She yelled into his face, decking him again across his other cheek, splitting that corner of his lip too. Naruto froze. Her words had gotten to him. They had really packed a wallop, harder than her hits ever could. He downcast his head, more hurt than angry at her words.

Hinata placed the camera down and surprised Naruto by spinning around so that her ass was against his pelvis, all the while still on his dick. Naruto gasped in pleasure and surprise, his dick involuntarily pumping lots of blood to the engorging head. He watched as Hinata reached over her shoulder and grabbed his hair, pulling it while leaning forward, forcing him to go along with her as they both sat up on their knees. Before Naruto could even think of attacking, something from behind quickly wrapped his arms behind his back as a sharp but small stabbing pain entered both his wrist. 'Juukens!' He thought as he turned around, only to see another Hinata. 'What!? A clone!?' He asked himself as the smiling clone smirked evilly at him.

"You thought that I wasn't prepared for this Naruto? What do you think I was doing while you were downstairs checking my shrines out?" The original Hinata asked, smirking. "You are pretty unpredictable. That's what I love about you. But so am I. You've been so angry at my becoming Hokage that you've never checked up on how skilled I was becoming. That's no ordinary clone. It's one made of my chakra." She revealed, leaving Naruto stunned. "And she's here to make sure that you move that body accordingly. That juuken she gave you was one that controls the limbs that it hits. So even if your mind says no, your body will be doing it anyway." She revealed, moving forward only to slam her fat ass back onto Naruto's cock.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as a sea of pleasure caused his cock to return to full hardness. He then felt as the clone closed in on him and placed a hand on his hip as the other grabbed his hair and pulled it back.

"Fuck is right lover boy." She said into his ear, licking his neck. She was exactly like Hinata but had longer hair. Much longer. "You better get to it, so how about I help you a little?" She said, thrusting her hips into Naruto's ass, forcing him to thrust into the original, who moaned out her approval. She smirked at the pleasure she in turn felt as her and her counterpart felt the feeling of Naruto's long shaft push into them. "Wait. One more thing..." She said as she reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the Hokage hat. She placed it onto Naruto's head, who looked around shocked. "You wanted to be Hokage right? I see nothing wrong with a little role play." She said, reaching under Hinata and pinching the woman's clit, earning her a shrill squeak.

Naruto didn't realize it, but his hands moved and began rubbing Hinata's shapely ass, kneading her skin like dough. He looked down and saw seals on his wrist, glowing little lion faces. He could feel everything that was happening, but couldn't control what was going on. As such, his hands lightly gripped Hinata's ribcage on both sides, rubbing and massaging the soft skin, actually making Naruto blush and look away in shame as his cock felt much like his hands in that it moved on its own. "Don't stand there staring at it Hokage-sama." The clone said seductively, reaching over to gently fondle Naruto's balls. "Fuck us."

Naruto looked back at her clones angelic face, the at Hinata's sexy smirk as she looked back at him while slowly squeezing her vaginal muscles tightly around his meat. Then his attention turned to the camera. The red record light was directly on him. He stared at it for a few seconds, wondering if he could at least salvage the tape from anyone else viewing it if he just did as told. "You can you know?" He heard the clone say. "The boss lady can be a real bitch when she's horny. Buuuut I'm sure she can be persuaded to keep this little secret to herself...that is if you can match her sex drive with your own." She spoke, reaching around and grabbing the originals hips. With that, she pushed Hinata's hips forward, only to thrust her hips into Naruto's as she pulled Hinata back onto his cock.

Hinata moaned and began to throw her ass back on her own, her tight little pussy grabbing at Naruto's dick like a hand. Naruto moaned in shock and pleasure as his hands began to help her fuck herself onto his cock. Naruto groaned and winced at how unbelievably tight she was. "Sexy!?" Hinata spoke out, impaling her tight little sheath around Naruto again and again.

"Yes princess?" The clone, whose name was Sexy, asked as she bit her bottom lip to prevent from moaning out as she too felt what Hinata was feeling.

"C-call the others! Grab the camera! Let's begin!" Hinata said, a smile on her beautiful, sweaty face as she continued to bounce her tight ass against Naruto's intersection. She was really throwing it back now, staring at Naruto from her position and smirking at him. He looked as if he was about to cum again as he pondered what "others" she could've been referring to.

Sexy smirked at the order that Hinata gave her, immediately separating from the duo as she grabbed a few pillows and laid her head back onto them on the side of the rutting pair before her. She grabbed the camera and aimed it straight at them, snapping her fingers three times before using said fingers to play with herself.

As Naruto wondered what was happening, out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge from Hinata's bathroom: another Hinata. But this one was different. She had short, pixie cut hair that had individual bangs hanging from each side of her head. She wore the look that Hinata wore when orgasming. As a matter of fact, she had a long, steady trail of juices flowing from her pussy down her thighs and onto the floor. She had a trail of saliva dripping from her open, panting mouth, and her cheeks had extremely prominent blush marks on each side. She looked almost emotionless, and her glazed eyes never stopped looking into his from the moment she saw Naruto. He then realized that he recognized that look. It was pleasure.

The new Hinata clone immediately rushed over to Naruto and surprised him by giving him the wettest, sloppiest lust filled kiss he had ever had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close as she probed his mouth like a toothbrush, moaning into their kiss as saliva dripped from their chins. Naruto began to feel heat grow onto his face and realized that he too was blushing. The new clone smashed her breast against his chest as she began to rub his whiskers and nibble and suck onto his bottom lip. She then descended down to his neck where she began licking and chewing on his flesh, making Naruto cry out in pleasure, much to Hinata and Sexy's surprise.

Sexy gave a rare blush as she watched as her counterpart lewdly sucked and bit at Naruto's flesh. "Wow. Horny-chan sure doesn't mess around. It's getting me all hot and bothered!" She pouted, rubbing her pussy a little faster.

Naruto moaned at the lewdness of what the new clone was doing. She was really going to town on his body, all the while stuffing her leaking vagina with two fingers and moaning against his skin. She then trailed her tounge back up and inserted it back into his mouth, resuming their lewd kiss. The original Hinata was still slamming her ass back all the while, her pussy getting an extra jolt at the fact that her clones were there. She moaned and fucked to her hearts content as her orgasm began building back up.

Before Naruto could register, another clone was angrily making her way from the bathroom, looking like she was about to kill him. She had an angry look on her face, and her hair in a ponytail with bangs flowing over eyes. Her lips were ruby red and her scowl could melt an iceberg. "What the hell do you think you're doing idiot?" She asked Naruto as she stood behind Horny, who was really going to town on their kiss. Naruto looked up in fear at the sexy, angry clone, but couldn't respond due to the tounge currently invading his throat. "Do you wanna be here all day dumbass? Move those hips before I do it for you!" She shouted at him. Naruto immediately complied, thrusting his hips forward at a steady pace as his cock massaged Hinata's inner walls. Hinata's pussy fluttered and quaked and everyone in the room moaned in pleasure.

"Man Angry-chan. Do you have to shout so loud?" Another clone of Hinata said as she walked from the bathroom, a bored expression on her face as she covered her ears. "The guy's obviously nervous. I mean look at the situation he's in." She sympathized with Naruto. She had her long hair in a single, beautiful braid, with side bangs like Horny. Her bored expression piqued a little though when she saw the monster going in and out of Hinata's tight pussy. "Whoa. That guy's packing some serious luggage. I hope I don't have to fuck him." She said, contradicting her words by rubbing her clitoris and playing with her nipple.

Angry scoffed. "That's fine if you don't 'Lame-chan', it just means more meat for me. I can finally crush him for all those years of rejection!" Angry-chan spoke out, clenching her fist and smirking evilly.

The new clone sighed. "That's Boring-chan to you. And we can't kill him remember. The boss said only a little humiliation. And a lot of sex. See, Horny-chan and Sexy-chan seem to forgive him. I have no quarrels with the idiot either. You should try to control yourself more." Boring-chan spoke out, walking over to Naruto, who was still slowly fucking Hinata as he listened to their conversation. She reached up and tapped Hinata on the ass, making her squeal and momentarily fuck harder. All of their pussies jolted in pleasure as they moaned. Angry even got behind Naruto and began nibbling on his shoulder lightly, moaning as the sex got more intense.

"YAAAY! The plan worked!" Another voice cried out as the person from the bathroom ran and jumped over Naruto and the others, landing right by Sexy. She turned and faced Naruto with the cutest smile he had ever seen. She was another Hinata, but had hair like Anko's. She laughed, in her light tone, at how he looked at her.

"Giddy-chan!" Angry snapped as the girl had nearly made her bite Naruto when she plopped so callously onto the bed.

"Wow Naruto. You're cuter in person! I've got to tell Shy-chan about this! She's gonna faint!" Giddy yelled out happily, getting excited. Naruto's amazement hit an all-time high. Hinata was able to create perfect clones of all of her dominant emotions! This was a fascinating thing to him. Too bad he wasn't in any position to study them further(pun!?).

As a final Hinata peeked around the corner and then ducked back shyly, Naruto began to realize that he hadn't breathed in a long time. His face began to turn a little blue as he tried to separate from Horny. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Let him go you horny little bitch! Can't you see you're killing him!?" Angry yelled out at her horny counterpart, pushing the girls body away so that Naruto could catch his breath. Horny moaned in aggravation and pouted, but never lost her prominent blush or her need to have sex. She kissed and licked Naruto's neck instead, promptly reaching over and pinching Angry's nipple in annoyance. "Ouch!" Angry shouted, momentarily pausing her coercion of Naruto's impending climax.

For the next minute or so, there was no sound but moaning, masturbating, and the light clapping of Hinata's ass against Naruto's hips as his cock was finally losing its struggle. He finally couldn't take anymore. "Uungh! H-Hinata!?" He shouted as his balls, which were currently being childishly played with by Giddy, tightened and prepared to burst.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" They all asked in moaning pants, their impending orgasms even closer than before. They were all staring at that pivotal point in which Naruto's cock invaded and evaded Hinata's tight, velvety pussy, her ass red from the fucking that she was getting. Plus it seems that they were receiving the same amount of pleasure that Hinata was getting, amplifying it by touching themselves.

Before Naruto could warn of his impending orgasm, Boring wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his neck along with Horny, nibbling his flesh as she did so. Angry was playing with herself, her nose buried into the crook of the other side of Naruto's neck. Giddy had the goofiest grin on her face as she toyed with her and Naruto's genitals, moaning all the while. Sexy was still recording the ordeal, her legs squeezed together so as to stop herself from toying around until the grande finale. Shy was still unseen, but undoubtedly moaning as her body was feeling just as the others were.

Hinata was going crazy now. She was giving Naruto more than he could handle, slamming her shapely ass back like a hammer and pounding her tight, deflowered pussy onto Naruto's rigid meat as she squealed her pleasure. "F-fuck! Fuck me Naruto! Please!?" She squealed, looking back with pleading eyes and sweat on her beautiful face. Naruto could see the slightest hint of her Byakugan showing, her pleasure contorted face announcing her arrival to nirvana.

The clones all began to latch onto Naruto simultaneously, surprising him. Even the shy clone stuck her cute, pink cheeked face out of the bathroom as she looked to be near orgasm as well. Her long hair, which was tied into a ponytail with a red bow exactly at the length of her neck, opened up around her pretty little face like a curtain. She made mewing sounds and avoided eye contact with Naruto when she caught him looking. A puddle of her juices cascaded onto the floor as she squeezed her thighs together, probably wondering why such a thing would happen to her of all people.

The clones, all with pink-tinged cheeks and the need to orgasm began caressing, kissing, and nibbling all over Naruto's body like he was the God of their universe.

"Harder Hokage-sama."

"Make us cum baby."

"We need you to fuck her harder."

"We want to feel it in our stomachs."

"We promise we'll stop Hokage-sama-"

"-Just as soon as you give us what we want."

Naruto didn't know why his hips started to move with more purpose. He didn't know why his hands began to grip harder at Hinata's flesh. All he knew was that he was going to fuck Hinata, and he was gonna do it good.

"AH-UNNGH!" Hinata squealed out as Naruto began to plow into her like she was a ragdoll. His hips pumped harder and more precise now, his concentration multiplying exponentially. He leaned into Hinata and gave her tight little pussy the thrashing of its life. Hinata arched her back like someone was pulling her hair and moaned shamelessly as her ass and pussy slapped against Naruto's abs in wet claps. His cock began to pound at her womb like a knock on the door, and her clingy little pussy wouldn't let him go even if she wanted it to. Her Byakugan was back now, and in full bloom as all the muscles of her body tightened up, especially the muscles in her delicate little pussy. She was giving Naruto the wrenching of his life!

Naruto winced in pleasurable sensitivity as he kept thrusting into her tight little sheath. Hinata wasn't even moving much anymore, just laying there and taking it like a champ as her pussy was used as target practice. She cried out more when Naruto leaned forward, essentially mounting her ass as he leaned his face over towards hers. The clones, like Hinata, were a moaning, whining mess. If one didn't know what was going on, they'd think it was an exorcism going on the way the beautifully naked women were arching their backs and rubbing their bodies as their vaginas secreted juices without them even touching them. All in all, it sounded like a whore house.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata's neck, inhaling her wonderful scent that he ALWAYS liked about her, though she didn't know it. He took one of his hands and moved it down to toy with her clit as he gave her thrashing body the Holy Grail of all fuckings. Naruto, deciding to spice things up even more, whispered into her ear.

"This what you wanted? Huh princess? Is this what you wanted all along?" He whispered, his quiet tone a stark contrast to the loud fucking he was doing.

Hinata quaked at the sound of his voice and at the words he said to her. "Yes daddy! Yeah!" She yelled out as her orgasm was finally upon her.

"Cum for me princess. Cum for your Hokage." Naruto whispered, instantly getting a reaction from her as she fucked back at him.

"Yes sir Hokage-sama! I'm gonna-it's cumming!" She finally yelled out as her pussy fluttered and came, instantly soaking Naruto's hand below. Along with Hinata, with their Byakugans active as well, the clones came simultaneously, all moaning and writhing wherever they lay, their heads looking up to the ceiling as their mouths let forth the sexiest of screams. Hinata felt as pleasure tears ran down her cheeks as her orgasm washed out. She gripped the sheets like they'd save her from this wonderful pleasure she was feeling. Her toes curled, her mouth open and her back arched, she settled in one place as her head began to get woozy from all the pleasure rushing through her body.

Naruto got off two more thrust before he felt himself being pulled out of his physical body again. He came so hard his body went limp, and after firing off two HUGE shots into Hinata, he fell backwards, his dick ripping out of the subsiding rush of water that was Hinata's pussy. He fell back onto Angry, feeling as her arms instinctively wrapped around his chest as his head rested against her shoulder. His cock was still firing like a volcano spewing lava, spraying into the air and landing on his chest, Hinata's ass, and the bed and floor.

Horny immediately seized this opportunity and grabbed his shooting dick as she came from her orgasm, and placed her hot, wet mouth onto his cock as she began swallowing his seed like it was the best beverage she ever had. She pumped it and sucked, going so far as to take it into her throat.

"Nngh! Aah!" Naruto got out as the blowjob over-sensitized his loins, bringing him closer and closer to passing out. Luckily though she swallowed the last drop and, reluctantly, let go of his meat stick. It plopped back onto his stomach, an angry red hue about it as it had been used enough.

Naruto truly laid back now, relaxing and catching his breath, contemplating how the hell he ended up here in the first place. The girls were all calming down too, and the room was filled with the sound of recovering breaths.

After a while, Hinata turned onto her back and sighed contently. "Do you think Shion can do THAT?" She asked, a cocky smile on her beautiful face as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto, who was too tired to begin with, muttered incoherently. The clones all laughed. Even Shy giggled a little. The room was, for once, peaceful.

That was until Horny threw her leg over Naruto and straddled his softening cock. Naruto looked at her quizzically, her pixie cut hair shining from the light of the moon from the bathroom window. Angry scowled at her. "What are you doing you horny freak!? Can't you see he's exhausted!?" She shouted at Horny angrily.

Horny only smiled at her. She then looked back at Naruto sexily. "Pass me an energy pill please. Naruto-sama needs his strength back." She said to her sisters. Naruto looked at her like she was the devil.

"But-but why though?" He asked, which turned into a whine. He saw the other clones were looking skeptical too. Then, as if a lightbulb was flicked on, they all began to smirk. Intentional, knowing smirks.

Horny evilly grinned at Naruto. "Because baby..." She began, taking the Hokage hat from his head and placing it onto her, "Now it's our turn to fuck you."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Sooooooo...good? Bad? Let me know in reviews and PM's! Please don't be an ass about it cause y'all know how I get down lmao. And again, it's good to be back!**


End file.
